Brother and Sister
by CahlahM
Summary: What happens if Joey and Lauren are more than cousins, what happens if they are in fact brother and sister?
1. Prologue

Brother and Sister

Prologue

What happens when two teenagers very much in love find out they are brother and sister. Imagine if Tanya was raped by Derek and thats why she's never liked him and Tanya became pregnant after this happened but was with max at the same time. Tanya had always belived Max was Laurens father I guess she never wanted it to be any other way but when Derek returns to walford it brings back horrible memories for Tanya. Tanya has always known there has been a chance of Lauren not being Max's daughter but even if she wasn't she didn't think he ever had to find out about something that gave Tanya such horrible nightmares. Tanya thinks she's safe until Dereks son Joey comes to Walford. Lauren and Joey become great friends because they are cousins but theres something more than that when they finally get together. This worries Tanya when she realises how fast Lauren and Joey's relationship has developed. Tanya realises that she has to stop it before it goes even further but worries that they have already slept together. Derek soon realises what has gone on and knowing the past gets a DNA test but how do they get a swab from Lauren without her realising why. Will it be too late for Lauren and Joey when Lauren finds out she's pregnant with Joeys baby and she might also be joey's sister. 


	2. My Night With The Girls

Tanya's POV

I wonder who that boy is the one talking to Derek I think i'll ask Max he's sure to know it is his brother after all.

"Max who's that talking to Derek" he told me it was Dereks son.

"Wait a minute I didn't know Derek had a son." Max told me he had just found out as well but he also has a daughter called Alice and his sons called Joey.

I didn't really know what to think after all if Lauren was Dereks daughter instead of Max's which I hated the idea of. Lauren would have a brother and a sister. I would never ever want to find out the truth as it could be heartbreaking and might also destroy our family which would be horrible.

I try never to think of the worst night of my life, Max was away on buisness and I was home alone when Derek came to the door. Back then I used to like Derek as I got along with him and he never done anything wrong.

That was until he came onto me he pulled my clothes off and took advantage of me that night might have been the night my Lauren was created or it could have been the night with max the night before I just didn't know and I didn't want to even Derek never realised.

Then I found out I was pregnant with my first child, my daughter, my Lauren but it didn't stop me thinking about that dreadful night when my life changed forever and I didn't know who my daughters dad was although I always wanted it to be max.

Lauren's POV

I was going out with the girls tonight Lucy and Whitney and we were on the look out for boys.  
We got to the club and we got our first round of drinks bought by a lovely boy called Joey. I had no idea who he was but I was sure I had seen him around somewhere I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I was incredibly drunk and he offered to take me back to his place so I left the girls and off I went. I found out he stayed at the b+b, we slept together and I stayed their that night as I didn't want to go home so late.

The next day I woke up in Joeys arms. I looked up at him and he was awake just staring into my eyes, I told him I had to go home before mum and dad sent out a search party he then gave me his number which I planned to use later.

He gave me a quick kiss and offered to walk me home, I said I only lived nearby so I could walk home myself he said okay and I left.

When I got home my mum asked me where I had been she looked worried about something but I couldn't figure out what it was. I asked her if she was okay and she told me that Uncle Derek's son and daughter was back in the square she said his daughters name was Alice and his son was called Joey.

Then I realised what if this was the Joey I had just spent the night with I showed no emotion I just said

"oh more cousins, lovely" she said I should at least be a bit more happy about it but how could I be I may have just slept with one of them. The difference was I couldn't see it in the way of family like I should have but I really liked him and I thought that we be great together.

"We will be having a family dinner tonight so we can all meet them" mum said. Great I was going to have to pretend to my family that I had no idea who this was let alone that we were together last night, I had to text him I had to tell him the news so he was prepared.

Joey Hi joey, it's Lauren from last night. I have something to tell you when I got home my mum told me about my uncle Derek's son and daughter were coming round for dinner tonight. When I realised it was you I was worried incase our family found out what happend. I really want us to be together but for now we need to keep quiet and not tell our family what went on. I think we should act like we don't know each other just for the night and then we will actually know each other and no one will think any different.

Love Lauren x

Joey's POV

I just received a message from Lauren saying we were cousins, wait we were cousins WHAT! no that didn't seem right but it must be, her dad must be my dad's brother well I will always love her no matter what so we would just have to be cousins in love even if it was in secret. So I decided I would text her back.

Lauren

Hi, Lauren it's Joey. I agree I think we should act like we don't know each other it would only have to be one night then our family would not be suspicious either. I love you Lauren I did the very first time I saw you and I would never not love you. I don't care if we are cousins it's not illegal so we can be together whether our family likes it or not.

Love Joey x

There it was sent I just had to get ready now to go to this dinner so I put on my best shirt and jeans and left the b+b. I had to get Alice first then I would head to Lauren's how I loved that name.

Lauren's POV

Okay so I had just recieved Joey's text and there it was in writing he didn't care if we were cousins he would always love me no matter what. I can't believe he was prepared to give up his family for me but I loved him and I always will love him.

I put on my favourite shorts with tights along with my favourite top I loved I also sprayed Lady Million on myself it was the perfume I wore last night when I first met Joey and the one he also said he like it, it was our perfume the one that would always remind me of him.

Then I went downstairs to wait on our visitors.


	3. Update

**JUST A NOTE TO SAY **

Thanks to everyone who has followed and reviewed this story.

Hope you all had a good Christmas and all the best for 2013.

Okay so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but it's coming I have started writing the next chapter so I'll probably finish it tonight or tomorrow then post it either tomorrow or Wednesday


	4. The Dinner

The Dinner 

Tanya's POV

I almost had the dinner ready, I had made one of Max's favourite dinners potatoes, steak pie and carrots even though the rest of the family liked it too, I hadn't found out if Alice and Joey did but I'm sure they will. Then there was a knock at the door, I answered and it was Jack. He had brought Sharon who he was currently with; I still had distant memories to when we together it was strange thinking back. Sharon had a son called Dennis who had also come along; Dennis had become friends with Oscar which made them good company for each other with them being similar ages. They had brought a bottle of wine with them. They then entered the living room and sat down at the table: Dennis sat down next to Oscar. As I made my way back to the kitchen the doorbell rang again this time it was Carol she had brought some chocolates; I can eat them later. Bianca, Tiffany, Whitney, Liam and Morgan had all come along too. They headed into the living room and took their seats at the table.

I decided I better shout on Lauren and Abi they were still upstairs getting ready they better be ready they've been up there for an hour and some of our guests had already started arriving.

"Abi, Lauren downstairs now."

They came downstairs just as there was a knock at the door it must be them now and I was right it was Derek with his son and daughter: Alice and Joey Branning. The only thing that had ever made me suspicious about Lauren being Derek's daughter was the dark hair Lauren has that and so does Joey but it's still her uncle if she's max's so it she could still have the dark hair. None of this thinking had ever given me clues. I told them to come in and showed them into the living room they took their seats at the table Joey and Lauren sat across the table from each other.

I told them their food would be around five minutes and headed off into the kitchen.

Lauren's POV

I can't believe he's here and he's actually in my cousin, I thought that I had found someone I could be with I know it's all been so quick but we have gotten close I've spent most of the day texting him and I know so much about him all ready. He told me that he doesn't care that we are cousins we will still be together no matter what, I agreed with that I would be with him no matter what I know it's only been a day but I know we will be great together and I love him. I was sitting across the table for him; Joey we were just looking into each other's eyes careful to make sure no one noticed this then mum came into the room with plates, followed by dad. Then Gran came in with some more. Soon everyone had their dinner.

There were a lot of us in the house. There was myself, Abi, Oscar, Mum, Dad, Gran, Uncle Jack, Sharon, Dennis, Auntie Carol, Bianca, Whitney, Liam, Tiffany, Morgan, Uncle Derek, Alice and Joey. It's always strange to see so many people in the house especially now since Alice and Joey had come along. I had to speak with Joey but with so many of us here I wasn't sure how I was going to do it. I might just text him but I love the sound of his voice too much.

Joey

Hey, I just want to talk to you but I don't know how. I love you Joey, I always will. I don't care if we are family or not as far as we knew we weren't last night when we were together, no one has to find out we just have to go about it the right way, can we come up with a plan for later to sneak out together?

Love Lauren

X

Joey's POV

Lauren just text me I'm glad my phone was on silent or that might have caused some problems, but she asked if we could sneak away and do something later. I'm sure that would be possible we just need to come up with a cover story to hide that we were going out together I have an idea actually so I'll just text her back.

Lauren

Hey, yeah we could do something you could tell a friend to cover for you if your mum or dad asks them and just say you're at the cinema with them. I can just go out no one would really notice it's not as if I really like my dad anyway you could ask Whitney she seems trustable and I'm sure she would cover for you.

Love Joey

X

Lauren's POV

I was waiting for the reply then I got a message it was the one I was waiting for, from Joey saying we could go out tonight I just have to text Whitney now so I can clear it all with her but it will be a great night.

Whitney

Hey I need you to do me a big favour….

Lauren x

Then I saw her reply she said she would and asked what I wanted her to do, so I told her what it was.

Whitney

I need you to cover for me, me and Joey want to go out on a date tonight, we have been seeing each other since the other night when we went out but when I found out her was my cousin I already had feelings for him which I could not overcome. I think I'm in love with him Whitney but the rest of the family can't find out. So this is what I want you to do tell everyone me and you are going out tonight just the two of us.

Then you can go and see Tyler and no one will ever have to know especially my mum, dad and Uncle Derek that would be the worst.

Lauren x

I could see Whitney read the text she looked shocked but then she replied she said that she would cover me I had done it for her at some point so she had to do it for me as well. She said she would go visit Tyler and tell him the story in case anyone said something to him.

So it was set, now I just had to tell Joey it would be alright.

Joey

I've cleared it with Whitney she's going to Tyler's so how about I meet you at the station at half past seven tonight.

Love Lauren

X

This was it the big secret it I could not back out now but I would never anyway I love him too much.

He text me back told me he told me he would see me at half past seven.


	5. Date Night

A/N : I know this hasn't been updated in a while but I've had a lot on so sorry but I have more time to update now so here it is.

Laurens's POV

Soon it was time for everyone to leave I was happy because I would soon be able to see Joey again and this time be able to act normal around him. Although he had just been in my house for the past two hours it just wasn't the same. When everyone was gone I told mum I was going round to Whitney's and then head to Tyler's but not to wait up as I might not be home till late or even tomorrow. She totally bought it I was so excited, I couldn't wait to tell Joey.

I ran upstairs so I could call him no one would hear me anyway everyone else was still downstairs,  
I got into my room pulled my phone out of my pocket and waited until he answered.

Joey, guess what were on for tonight, I can't believe this is actually happening. Lauren just couldn't hide the excitement in her voice as she began to finalise the plans for tonight.

They decided that they would go to the cinema and see the Hangover Part 3 as they both really wanted to see it, then they would have go and have something to eat and then spend the night at a hotel that Joey had just spent the last 10 minutes booking. Lauren couldn't wait.

Joey's POV

I honestly can't wait to see Lauren again, She's gorgeous her long brown hair and eyes. I don't care if we're related its not exactly illegal although our family might not see it that way. Its one hour till I get to see her again. I think I'll have a shower, change and get my stuff together not that I think I'll need much.

Whereas Lauren was at the other side of the square panicking.

Lauren's POV

What to wear, what to wear, WHAT TO WEAR. I have no idea, I only have an hour and Joey's coming to pick me up although I've to meet him outside Whitney's. Okay what about this.

Lauren pulled out a wine skater dress from her wardrobe.

Yeah actually this will do, she sprayed some of her lady million knowing how much Joey loved it and left saying goodbye to her Gran, Mum, Brother and Sister. She couldn't help but think what the night would bring as she left the house and headed over to Whitney's well so her Mum thought, she was just going to get Joey.

Tanya's POV

That was odd, Lauren seemed overly happy about something.

Abi, Do you know what your sister was planning on doing with Whitney tonight?

Her daughter told her no but she couldn't help but think there was something that she wasn't telling her, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Abi's POV

I can't believe she's making me cover for her, well actually I'm surprised she actually told me at all she usually doesn't tell me anything, Oh well its getting late I may as well go to bed. She said goodnight to her family she headed upstairs and decided to text Lauren to tell her what her mum had asked her just in case something happened.

Lauren Hey, Just wanted to say that Mums suspicious, She asked if I knew what you and Whitney were doing tonight I just said no but I thought you should know just in case.

Abi x

Joey's POV

Tonight's been amazing, it's been one of the best nights of my life the other being the night I met Lauren. The film was good and so was our Nando's. Now it was time to head back to our hotel, as we pulled up Lauren told me she loved me I pulled her closer towards me, we kissed like we never had before and then headed into the hotel.

As Joey and Lauren walked into their room and looked the door they knew exactly what would happen next.

Tanya's POV

I think I might head to bed.

She then heard a knock at the door and began to think who could possibly be at the door at this time of night it can be Lauren she has a key. She was disturbed from her thoughts when her mum said

Well I'll get the door then. Before returning with their visitor it was Alice.

Hi, sorry I know it's really late... but have any of you seen Joey.. I checked the b&b where he's staying and he's not there..I can't think where else he could be... I just wondered have you seen him?

Alice sounded worried so I asked her if she had phoned him she said she had but she would try again. She took out her phone and began to call him.

Joey's POV

That's my phone, do you think I should answer it?

See who it is first Lauren replied. It's Alice, I better she's probably wondering where I am I'll tell her I'm with old friends from school or something .

Joey was surprised that Alice had bought her lie or had she? Alice's POV

That didn't seem right, she was sure she could hear a voice in the background when he first answered the phone that she couldn't tell anyone about especially not Tanya especially when she thought it was Lauren's she would just have to tell Tanya the same thing he told her and speak to him tomorrow.

Tanya was looking at her waiting for an answer so she went with the lie.

He said he was with some old friends from school so I'll go and see him tomorrow, he's never good with hangovers anyway, I better get going anyway.

Are you sure he's okay? Tanya asked.

Yeah he seems fine just a bit drunk that's all anyway I should go now.

Alice said goodbye to Tanya and Cora then headed home, she hated lying but she couldn't tell her the truth.

Tanya's POV

Anyway I should go to bed now, I'll text Lauren first to make sure she's okay.

Lauren

Hi it's mum, are you okay? Just heading to bed now see you tomorrow.

Love Mum XXX

Lauren's phone had been on silent all night she eventually got around to checking it and noticed she had two texts, one from her mum and another from Abi.

Lauren's POV

I'm not worried about Abi's text much because mum would call if she was worried which she hasn't, she did text but even then she didn't seem worried she was only checking to see if I was okay. Joey and I have had an amazing night I can sleep happy knowing that he's right beside me. I can wake up in his arms after having one of the best nights ever. I am just happy to be with him.


	6. The Ultimatum

Lauren and Joey have just arrived in the square following the events of the night before, Lauren walks through her front door to be awaited by her mum.

So, how was your night with Whitney and Tyler? her mum questioned.

Lauren had never been a good liar and Tanya could always tell when she was lying but could never prove it.

yeah, it was okay nothing special Lauren said in reply.

Tanya had no reason but to believe what Lauren had told there was no way she could find out the truth anyway her friends would know and cover for her, it just wasn't worth it. She could always speak to Bianca but there was no point really.

Lauren's POV

I hated lying to mum, I know she knew was odd about last night but I just wasn't ready for her to find out the truth, it wasn't as if it was just some little secret it was a big one she was dating her cousin. Looking at her phone she had received a text from Joey.

Here face lit up when she read it;

Joey

Hey, can't stop thinking of you and can't wait to see you again soon. Hope it's not that much of wait.

Love You

xxxxxxxxxxx

I replied telling him the same I'm just so happy to be with him it feels like we've been together a long time when it's only been a few days. She began thinking that she didn't care how short their relationship had been she wanted to be the one who would one day marry him and new he would feel the same.

Alice's POV

I'm sure Joey will be back now, I think I will go and see him tell him I know the truth. I don't mind it in a way but I just wish he had told me. I also don't think dad will take it too well, it is his niece after all and I'm not sure they get on very well.

Alice left the house where she and her dad now lived and headed over to the b&b to speak to Joey.  
She knocked on Joey's bedroom door, only for it to be opened by a very tired looking Joey. She thought to herself, I think I will pretend I no nothing and see how long it takes him to come out with the truth.

Hi, Joey. She said as he answered the door.

How was your night with your old friends? Alice asked. Already knowing that his response would be a lie that is unless he decided to tell the truth. She began to wonder whether she should just tell him that she knew he wasn't with his friends from school last night but leave out the whole thing about Lauren, but then I would have to think of an excuse as to how I knew.

He told it was really good, I hate it when people lie especially my own brother so I told him.

Joey, I know. short and simple that wasn't as bad as I thought or what I could have said

Joey's POV

I couldn't believe what my sister was telling me how could she know.

Alice, how could you possibly know?

She told me that she heard Lauren the first minute I answered the phone and worked out that was the reason I had made the lie to cover it up. She said I shouldn't have lied to her she understood she knows its our cousin but has heard stories in the past of cousins who have been in a relationships.

Do you promise not to tell dad? I had to ask her this I could not risk our dad finding out right now we don't exactly have the best father/son relationship like other people do.

Joey I can't lie to him not when I've only just got him back in my life but you have a week if you don't tell him by then I will.

Okay I'm going to have to tell Lauren you know and also your little ultimatum you have made for us, I don't want to tell him Alice its none of his business, He can't expect to just come back in our lives and no everything about us and expect us to tell him everything.

At that moment Alice walked out I don't understand why she so protective over him, but I don't care right now I've got more important things to deal with like keeping mine and Lauren's relationship a secret without any other family members finding out. I better text Lauren and tell her what Alice has just said.

TO LAUREN:

Hey, Alice knows I don't understand how she does something about hearing your voice when I answered the phone, I thought she was going to be okay with it and then she tells me that I've got a week to tell my dad otherwise she will. What should we do?

Love You

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren's POV

I heard my phone go and looked to find a text from Joey, Alice knows, what? How? A week?  
I can't believe our family are at risk of finding out , I mean Abi knows but she won't say anything she knows how I feel because it's like the time when Dad was totally against her and Jay being together and I know dad will be the same when he finds out about me and Joey.

She took out her phone she had two texts to send one to Alice and one to Joey...

TO JOEY:

Hey, we're just going to have to talk her round she might see sense once I've spoke to her, I'm going to arrange to meet her in the cafe at 3 so we can have a chat about it. It might be better coming from me.  
Love You

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

TO ALICE:

Hey, I know you might not like me much right now but if you could let me explain what happened and you'll understand a bit better, so meet me in the cafe at 3.

Lauren X 


End file.
